Wanna be my girlfriend, again?
by Jexoxol
Summary: Hanya kisah kehidupan Chanyeol yang menjomblo setelah di putuskan oleh sang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun bersamanya. Akankah Chanyeol dapat mengatasinya status nya sebagai jomblo newbie atau tidak?
1. Chapter 1

**Wanna be My girlfriend, again?**

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (as girl)

 **Other Cast :**

Park Family

Kim Jong in

Oh Sehun

And other you can find by yourself

Rated : T

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

.

.

.

Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika jatuh dari tangga? Atau mungkin terpeleset di lantai hingga tergeletak tak berdaya? Atau mungkin jatuh dari pohon yang tingginya hampir 7 meter?

Sakit bukan?

Itulah yang kini sedang di rasakan oleh pria tampan pemilik telinga lebar, bernama Park Chanyeol

Satu jam yang lalu ia resmi menyandang kembali status jomblo . 6 huruf yang merupakan virus baginya.

Chanyeol itu tampan, memiliki tubuh yang proposional, mempunyai humor tinggi dan ia merupakan pria yang romantis. Bisa dikatakan Chanyeol adalah pria sempurna yang sangat di idealkan bagi para gadis. Bukan menang di tubuh saja pria bermarga Park ini juga pandai memasak. Keluarganya membangun restoran sejak Chanyeol berumur 14 tahun hingga sekarang. Tak jarang pula Chanyeol terlihat membantu orang tuanya bekerja di restoran mereka dan berkat wajah tampan yang di milikinya banyak pengunjung yang rela mengantri untuk memesan makanan sekaligus melihat langsung wajah Chanyeol.

Bahkan hingga sekarang, masih banyak kado-kado yang diberikan untuk Chanyeol dari para pengunjung yang sebagian besar merupakan para gadis.

Tidak di ragukan lagi bukan? Sebagaimana tampannya Chanyeol dan seberapa populernya dia.

Tapi sekarang, ia baru saja dicampakkan. Chanyeol seorang pria tampan yang mengaku dirinya lebih tampan dibandingkan Lee Minho, salah satu aktor ternama dari Korea Selatan baru saja di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Byun Baekhyun, gadis mungil yang selama 4 tahun ini telah menjadi pacarnya.

Empat tahun adalah waktu yang panjang. Mereka telah berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang selama 4 tahun terakhir. Bahkan Chanyeol berniat di malam natal nanti Ia akan melamar Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Namun, niatnya gugur ketika kata putus keluar begitu saja dari bibir _peach_ Baekhyun.

Gadis itu dengan wajah cantiknya menyuruh Chanyeol hidup dengan bahagia tanpa dirinya dan melupakan semua kenangan manis antara ia dan Chanyeol.

 _Bagaimana bisa?!_

Empat tahun bukanlah satu jam, dua jam. Empat tahun itu lama. Banyak kenangan manis yang telah mereka ciptakan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melupakan nya begitu saja. Kenapa Baekhyun sangat kejam? Gadis itu sangat jahat. Ia tak peduli dengan perasaan Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu seberapa sakitnya hati Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun berada di posisi Chanyeol saat ini, akankah ia merasakan sakit yang sedang dirasakan Chanyeol.

Sungguh ironis.

Bahkan di tengah rasa sakitnya. Ia tak bisa membenci Baekhyun. Sebesar apapun rasa sakit yang di lempar Baekhyun padanya Chanyeol tetap mencintai gadis bermarga Byun itu.

Catat ini, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membuat dada Chanyeol bergemuruh hebat hanya sekedar melihat wajahnya saja. Meskipun, Baekhyun bukanlah gadis pertama yang menjadi pacarnya tapi Baekhyun adalah gadis pertama yang berhasil mengikat Chanyeol begitu kuat sehingga Chanyeol tak tertarik pada gadis lain lagi. Dulu, ketika berpacaran -sebelum bersama baekhyun- Chanyeol masih sering kedapatan menggoda perempuan lain membuat umur pacaran mereka hanya bertahan hingga 5 atau 8 bulan saja. Bahkan pernah hingga satu bulan saja.

Dan empat tahun ini adalah rekor terlama bagi Chanyeol selama 25 tahun hidupnya ia berpacaran.

08 April 2013

Tanggal di mana ia dan Baekhyun resmi berpacaran. Saat itu Chanyeol dengan tak tahu malunya mengajak Baekhyun berpacaran ketika gadis itu mengunjungi restorannya. Bahkan ia memberikan pesanan Baekhyun dengan gratis tanpa merasa terbebani. Bahkan alasan Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol karena ingin membalas budi baik Chanyeol yang telah membiarkan ia memakan gratis menu utama di restorannya.

Setelah jalan satu tahun barulah Baekhyun mulai merasa getaran aneh di tubuhnya. Merasa tak ingin jauh dari Chanyeol dan merindukan pria bertelinga lebar itu ketika sehari saja ia tak melihatnya. Dan saat itu barulah Baekhyun tahu jika ia mulai terjatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol.

Tepat pada tanggal,

22 mei 2017

Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol. Membuat pria yang selalu di penuhi dengan senyum pepsodent di wajahnya menjadi murung dan terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Seperti kata pepatah :

Hidup tak segan mati tak mau

Bedanya Chanyeol

Hidup tak segan Jomblo tak mau/?

Ini sudah dua bulan berakhirnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol masih saja merasa galau di hari-harinya.

Ia berharap ada satu pesan masuk di ponselnya dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan :

 _Aku bercanda soal kemarin. Ayo lanjutkan hubungan ini._

Tapi hingga berganti bulan pun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menghubungi Chanyeol. Pernah sekali Chanyeol mencoba menelpon Baekhyun tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol.

Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol-ah, mau sampai kapan kau begini? Keluarlah, eomma dan appa sangat khawatir pada mu,"

Suara Yoora _-kakak perempuan satu-satunya Chanyeol-_ terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya dan tetap diam di ranjang empuknya sembari memandangi foto dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

Hingga suara Yoora menghilang Chanyeol masih setia memandangi figur dirinya dan Baekhyun.

 _"Berbahagialah, tak ada alasan untuk kau bersedih karena aku. Lupakan kenangan kita dan hiduplah dengan bahagia Chanyeol-ah,"_

Perkataan Baekhyun dua bulan yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepala Chanyeol. Bagai sebuah film, putaran kenangan manis masa lalu mereka kembali hadir. Menambah sakit di dadanya semakin nyeri.

"Kau adalah gadis jahat, Byun Baekhyun"

 _Prang_

Kini bingkai foto itu tergeletak dalam keadaan yang hancur. Bingkai nya patah, kacanya terpecah belah dan menyebar di lantai kamar Chanyeol. Baru saja, pria itu melemparnya. Melempar foto dirinya dan Baekhyun hingga tak berbentuk lagi di atas lantai.

Matanya menajam menatap kosong bingkai foto yang baru saja di lemparnya. Menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau benar, tak ada alasan untuk ku bersedih karena mu. Aku akan melupakan kenangan kita. Aku akan berbahagia Baekhyun-ah. Seperti permintaan mu."

End prolog

Next or End?

 **Hai aku balik lagi.**

 **Kali ini aku bawain cerita chanbaek.**

 **Gimana nih? Pada suka gak?**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya gaes, hehe :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna be my girlfriend, again?**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (as girl)**

 **Support cast :**

 **Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : K**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya kisah kehidupan Chanyeol yang menjomblo setelah di putuskan oleh sang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun bersamanya. Akankah Chanyeol dapat mengatasinya status nya sebagai jomblo newbie atau tidak?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

beserta putri sulungnya tak berhenti menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membersihkan restoran mereka.

Pagi tadi keluarga Park di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di meja makan. Pria jangkung itu akhirnya keluar setelah dua bulan menghabiskan waktunya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti pria yang putus asa akibat putus dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai melainkan seperti pria tampan yang tak terjadi apapun.

Sebelumnya, keluarga Park sudah tahu perihal kandasnya hubungan sang anak dengan Baekhyun. Sungguh amat di sayangkan, Baekhyun merupakan gadis baik-baik yang telah di anggap anak sendiri oleh tuan dan nyonya Park. Mereka seratus persen mendukung hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian, kabar mereka putus terdengar membuat mereka ikut merasa sedih.

Nyonya Park tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Makanya ia selalu datang menemui Baekhyun dan meminta pada gadis itu agar mau melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Tapi Baekhyun dengan sopan menolak melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Ketika ditanya kenapa, jawaban Baekhyun selalu mengatakan jika ia tak pantas bersama Chanyeol. Ingin rasa nya Nyonya Park berteriak di depan Baekhyun dan mengatakan jika gadis itu tak kurang apapun untuk bersanding dengan anaknya. Tapi ia sadar, ia tak boleh terlalu masuk dalam hubungan Baekhyun dan anak bungsunya. Mereka berdua sama-sama telah dewasa dan sudah bisa memilih mana yang terbaik bagi mereka.

"Eomma tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Yoora

"Tidak sama sekali. Bukankah itu bagus jika ia kembali seperti semula," jawab ibunya

"Aku takut Chanyeol menjadi gila." Celetuk Yoora yang masih terpaku menatap adik bungsunya

 _Tak_

" _Aw_. Eomma kenapa memukul ku," ringis Yoora ketika sebuah sendok mendarat begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau berbicara yang baik tentang adik mu. Dia tidak mungkin akan gila. Sudah sana, lakukan pekerjaan mu. Restoran akan buka setengah jam lagi."

Yoora mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke belakang untuk mencuci piring sambil mendumel tak jelas.

"Eomma harap kebahagiaan selalu meliputi dirimu, Chanyeol-ah"

.

.

.

Sama seperti yang lalu-lalu restoran itu kembali ramai diisi dengan para gadis yang sebagian besarnya merupakan anak sekolahan. Dari balik meja kasirnya Yoora mendengus kesal melihat adiknya yang di gerumuni oleh para anak siswi-siswi.

"Lihat, bahkan ia sudah berani tebar pesona. Siapa dulu yang selalu mengurung diri selama dua bulan. Selalu menangis setiap malam hanya karena Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, wahh." Yoora menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan diselimuti hawa kegalauan tapi nyatanya adik bungsunya itu malah bangkit dari kegalauan nya. Padahal, ia sudah senang jika Chanyeol galau. Tak akan ada lagi pria yang mengejeknya perawan tua karena dirinya yang belum menikah di umur yang sudah di bilang matang untuk menikah.

"Eomma, bisa kau katakan pada anak laki-laki mu untuk tidak selalu tebar pesona pada pelanggan."

"Tidak. Berkat Chanyeol pelanggan semakin banyak."

Yoora kembali mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban eommanya.

"Kenapa eomma selalu memikirkan pelanggan," ujar Yoora kesal.

"Kenapa ya? Menurut mu kenapa?" Nyonya Park berpura-pura balik bertanya. Ia berniat menggoda anak sulungnya yang kini bertambah semakin kesal.

"Aish, lupakan."

Nyonya Park tertawa melihat Yoora dengan wajah kesalnya berjalan menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan buku kecil yang di gunakan untuk mencatat menu yang di pesan oleh pembeli yang datang.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sedikit"

"Beristirahatlah jika begitu."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku akan membantu eomma agar eomma tidak kelelahan."

Nyonya Park tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan bahu kiri Chanyeol. "Tapi perhatikan juga tubuh mu Chan. Kau tak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Nanti kau sakit, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab, "eomma adalah obat yang ampuh bagi ku."

"Sudahkah berdrama nya? Bisakah membantu ku memotong ikan? Ikan ini terlalu agresif,"

Suara Yoora membuat anak dan ibu itu mendelik kesal kearahnya.

" _Wae_?"

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 8 malam restoran Park telah tutup. Kini, Chanyeol, Yoora beserta ibunya telah tiba dirumah setelah tadi di jemput Tuan Park.

Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum suara teriakan dari bawah membatalkan niatnya.

"Chanyeol, ada Kai dan Sehun!" Teriak noona nya.

"Suruh ke kamar ku saja!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah kerasnya.

Ia terlalu malas untuk kembali turun ke bawah hanya sekedar menyambut kedatangan dua sahabatnya. Lebih baik mereka naik sendiri saja ke atas.

Baru saja Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka secara brutal. Dengan santai ia menoleh dan melihat kedatangan sahabatnya. Aneh, kenapa mereka terlihat seperti habis di kejar oleh anjing tetangga. Nafas mereka terlihat terburu-buru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya santai.

"Ya! Kau benar putus dengan Baekhyun?" Kai bertanya di sela sela pengambilan oksigen bagi nya.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk sesaat. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk membahas ini lagi. Tapi jika tidak Kai pasti tak akan berhenti menanyainya "Iya. _Wae_?"

"Kami baru saja melihatnya pergi bersama seorang pria," ujar Sehun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"Eii, kau ini kenapa? Sudah move on dari Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai heran. Pasalnya ini baru dua bulan semenjak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus. Biasanya pria bertelinga lebar itu akan menghabiskan waktu 4 bulan untuk move on. Tapi sekarang, apa ini bisa di sebut sebuah kemajuan?

"Sudah. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku mengantuk sekali"

Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan tubuh lebarnya ke dalam selimut.

"Ya! Kau belum memberikan kami minum dan sudah menyuruh kami pulang begitu saja? Apa ini cara mu menjamu tamu, _eoh_?" Tanya Sehun sedikit merasa kesal.

"Siapa suruh datang saat tak di undang," jawab Chanyeol. Kedua pria tampan yang masih berdiri dekat ranjang Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan berbalik keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan dentuman yang kuat.

"Oh kalian sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Yoora ketika ia melihat Kai dan Sehun yang menuruni tangga.

"Ne, Noona. Kami permisi pulang dulu," kata Kai ramah.

"Cepat sekali. Tidak minum dulu?" Tawar Yoora. Tapi mereka malah menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak noona. Kami pulang dulu ne"

"Hati-hati. Lagi maraknya penculikan pria tampan di luar," canda Yoora.

.

.

.

Di ujung sana terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Lalu tak lama kemudian, seorang pria jangkung yang tampan muncul membawa dua botol minuman.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum mengambil botol minuman dari tangan pria tinggi nan tampan tersebut. Lalu meneguknya setengah.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Berakhir. Aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya"

"Apa menurut mu ini yang terbaik? Kau bisa berbicara empat mata dengannya Baek. Jelaskan pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak oppa. Aku telah memikirkan inilah jalan yang terbaik. Aku tak pantas dengan Chanyeol."

Oppa yang di panggil Baekhyun adalah Kris. Satu-satunya kakak laki-laki yang ia miliki. Kakak laki-lakinya yang baru saja pulang dari london setelah sukses meraih S3 nya di sana. Baekhyun mengira jika kakaknya tak akan kembali ke Seoul karena kurangnya komunikasi antar mereka tapi rupanya sebulan yang baru kakak tampannya ini menapaki kembali kaki panjangnya di negeri ginseng ini untuk melanjutkan perusahaan appanya. Baekhyun senang bukan main ketika tahu jika kakaknya kembali lagi ke sini. Gadis bermarga Byun itu sangat merindukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Baek. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besarnya Chanyeol mencintai mu?"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, Oppa. Aku hanya menyukainya dan tak bisa lebih untuk mencintainya."

Baekhyun benar. Selama berpacaran ia memang telah terjatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol. Tapi bukan berarti ia mencintai pria tampan tersebut. Ia hanya suka dan tidak cinta. Lagi pula, salah Chanyeol sendiri yang menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun disaat ia baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah ini aneh.

"Jika benar begitu, kenapa kau mempertahankannya sangat lama?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa selama ini. Empat tahun bukanlah itu terlalu lama?

"Aku.. tidak tahu"

Baekhyun menunduk memandang sepatu coklat yang terpasang cantik di kakinya.

"Kau mencintainya Baek." Kata Kris lalu menepuk dua kali bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Baekhyun dan Kris. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk seorang pria sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Pria itu duduk dengan kaki yang di silangkan, tangan yang sibuk menutupi sebagian wajah dengan koran bekas serta kedua matanya yang ia tutupi dengan kaca mata hitam miliknya. Dan jangan lupakan topi hitam yang melekat di kepalanya.

"Byun Baek, baru dua bulan kita putus dan kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti ku bahkan aku belum sepenuhnya move on dari kau."

Ya, mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa pria itu. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan mantan nya bersama pria lain -Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya pria yang sedang bersama Baekhyun-

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada di sini bukan?

 _Well_ , setelah kepergian Sehun dan Kai. Ia tak sepenuhnya langsung tidur melainkan bangkit dari kasur dan mulai mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Beruntung GPS ponsel Baekhyun masih terhubung dengan ponselnya membuatnya tak kesusahan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol masih setia memandangi dua anak adam dan hawa di depannya. Dari sini mereka terlihat diam sepertinya tak ada satupun topik pembicaraan bagi mereka.

 _Puk_

Chanyeol menoleh ketika di rasa sebuah tangan memukul pundak nya.

"Permisi, tuan. Anda belum membayar ongkos taxi saya."

Ah, Chanyeol baru ingat setibanya disini ia tak langsung membayar, malah keluar begitu saja seperti sedang naik mobil sendiri.

Ia pun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil selembar won lalu memberikannya pada paman yang telah menunggu bayarannya sedari ini.

" _Kamsahamnida_."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyuruh paman taxi itu pergi karena misinya belum selesai.

"Tapi, tuan. Apa yang sedang tuan lakukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan masih mendapati paman taxi itu berada di sampingnya.

"Mencari kebenaran," katanya singkat.

"Kebenaran tentang apa tuan?"

Mulai merasa kesal, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan emosinya yang mungkin bisa keluar kapan saja. Ia sangat benci di ganggu dalam menyelesaikan misinya. Dan paman satu ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau pergi. Aku dalam misi serius saat ini," ujarnya tegas.

"Ah baiklah. Maaf menganggu ketenangan anda tuan. Tapi," Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Apalagi!" katanya berusaha memendam suaranya yang setengah teriak

"Tidak ada satupun orang disini selain kita berdua tuan," cicit paman ahjussi yang mulai merasa hawa tak enak.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Baekhyun bersama Kris. Tapi nihil. Mereka tak lagi tampak. Ia menggerakkan giginya. Ini semua akibat ulah paman taxi yang sok dekat dengannya.

"Ahjussi, ini semua aki- ahjussi! Ahjussi!" Teriaknya mencari sosok paman taxi yang kini sudah hilang entah kemana.

 _Syung_ ~

Tiba-tiba Angin malam menyapu tubuh Chanyeol. Bukannya dingin ia malah merinding.

"Apa tadi seseorang lewat," katanya yang mulai parno.

Mata Chanyeol kembali di layangkan kesekeliling yang kini auranya mulai mencekam.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sembari mulutnya berdoa mengusir rasa takutnya. Perlahan ia bangkit, dengan kaki gemetar Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan taman yang mulai terasa menyeramkan.

Pelan pelan pelan dan LARIIIII.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya~

Tepat pada pukul 6 pagi Chanyeol telah bangun dan mulai berolahraga pagi. Suatu kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan setiap paginya. Maka, tak heran Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan tubuh proposional seperti idaman para gadis.

Tapi bedanya, tak ada lagi Baekhyun disebelahnya. Biasanya mereka akan bertemu di sungai han untuk berolahraga bersama. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada siapapun yang akan di tunggu Chanyeol untuk datang. Tidak ada suara nyaring Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. Tidak ada tawa merdu Baekhyun ketika ia menggoda gadis itu. Tidak ada-

Astaga, apa ia baru saja mengenang masa lalu? Tidak tidak. Ia tak boleh kembali terlarut dengan masa lalu. Ia harus bisa melupakan Baekhyun beserta kenangan lamanya. HARUS!

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Siapa yang di panggil siapa pula yang menoleh.

Chanyeol mencari suara yang memanggil nama pa- ah ralat mantan pacar maksudnya. Kepalanya ia angkat siapa tahu menemukan seseorang yang tadi meneriaki nama Baekhyun.

Tapi nihil.

Tak ada yang terlihat, Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

Jangan bilang ini alusinya saja.

"Kenapa aku peduli? Oh Ayolah Chan, move on," gumamnya menyemangati diri.

Setelah puas berolahraga Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan pulang ke rumah. Di tengah perjalanannya ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang beristirahat di salah satu bangku di sana. Pasangan itu terlihat serasi, sambil tertawa-tiwi. Membuatnya entah kenapa merasa panas padahal matahari tak terlalu terik.

Sambil bersedekap dada Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sepasang kekasih tersebut dan duduk tepat di tengah-tengah mereka. Dengan kaki yang di silangkan, tangan yang terlipat di dada dan kepala yang ia angkat. Berpura-pura tak tahu jika ia telah menganggu sepasang kekasih ini. Si pria dan perempuan terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang entah dari mana. Mereka memprotes Chanyeol bahkan memaki pria bertelinga lebar itu. Tapi yang di lakukan Chanyeol hanya diam dengan angkuhnya.

Pada akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu memilih pergi setelah mengumpati Chanyeol dengan beragam kata.

"Siapa suruh pacaran di pagi hari. Menganggu suasana saja," katanya yang merasa kesal.

Hoho bilang saja kau cemburu dengan mereka Park.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun memang ada di sana. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tak mengetahuinya. Dan yang memanggil nama Baekhyun tadi adalah Kris. Kakak laki-laki nya yang baru saja pulang dari London sebulan yang lalu. Saat ini mereka berada di jembatan sungai han dan berniat untuk pulang. Di perjalanan mereka tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol berada lumayan jauh di depan mereka. Sepertinya pria tinggi itu tak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Oh, bukankah itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan menemukan pria yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berdiri di sana.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukannya?"

Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada sibuk memandangi sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda tawa. Hingga kemudian Chanyeol mendekati kekasih tersebut dan duduk di antara mereka berdua sampai sepasang kekasih itu pergi. Baekhyun dan Kris masih setia memperhatikan Chanyeol.

" _Mwoya_? Apa tujuannya menganggu sepasang kekasih itu?"

Baekhyun masih diam dan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kris.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali. Apa jangan-jangan ia cemburu?" Kris menahan tawa merasa jika tebakannya benar.

"Hei Baek, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kris menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiam diri dengan pandangan lurus menatap Chanyeol.

Bahkan saat ia melambaikan tangannya di depan Baekhyun, gadis itu sama sekali tak terganggu.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kris yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun kini mulai cemas. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan adik bungsunya ini. Akhirnya Kris mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Baekhyun."

To be Continue


End file.
